At present, many packaging containers for products of known brewing food and beverages (such as instant noodles, milk tea, coffee and the like) are cups and barrels made of PE paper or PP plastic material. The overall height, the inner volume, and the inner space of the containers are not allowed to be pre-compressed and expanded. The height and the inner vacant space of the containers require a great deal of space for storage, transportation, sale, and display, causing high logistic cost and profit loss of enterprises, high consumption of transportation energy, and high exhaust emission which seriously damages the environment.